Sacrifice for My Student
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Asa Made Jugyō Chu!) Ayane is in a pinch when she gets found out about her relationship with Yuuki. So, she has no choice but to do what her fellow male teachers have to say.


**Sacrifice for My Student**

 **Protagonist: Ayane Kakinozaka**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Asa Made Jugyō Chu! (See Me After Class) or any of its characters.**

Ayane Kakinozaka can't believe her eyes. In the teacher's faculty room, there stands some of the male teachers around her with the taller one holding a folder. He sets it down in front of her. She opens it and her eyes widen at the sight of photos inside of her and Yuuki inside the girls' dorm.

"W-wait!" Ayane cries as she looks up at the older male teacher. "Takeda-sensei, this is insane! I don't know how or why someone would take those, but…but…"

"But nothing," Takeda says, shaking his head. "I heard that it's your own fault for assigning him to the girls' dorm in the first place, thus making a promise to the principal that if he causes trouble, he'll be expelled. That was okay, but being in a relationship with him….that I cannot allow."

"Please…Takeda-sensei!" Ayane cries as she bows, having tears fall from her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone about this! I beg you!"

The older teacher grins. "Alright then. If you don't want this to happen…" He comes close toward the female teacher and whispers in her ear. "Service yourself with the other male teachers."

"Eh!?" Ayane quickly backs away. "N-no way! Are you insane!?"

"It's the only to let you and Kagami-kun off the hook," Takeda says.

The violet haired woman ponders about this. She has to protect her beloved Yuuki no matter what happens. Or else she'll lose him forever. She closes her eyes as she looks away with her body trembling and her legs quivering. She can hear the other male teachers take a step closer to her with wide grins on their faces and practically drooling, eager to touch the busty teacher.

"F-fine…" she says quietly. "I'll do it…"

"Hmmm? What was that?" Takeda asks.

"I…I said I'll do it!" she says, louder this time.

"That's what I like to hear. Now then, let's get going, shall we?"

 _I'm sorry, Yuuki-san…_ Ayane thinks. _But…this is only to protect you!_

The teachers exit the faculty room to an empty classroom where there is enough room for them to do their stuff. Ayane looks back and forth. About 4 teachers surrounding her, plus Takeda who is standing behind them. Ayane glances at the older teacher, who nods at the other men to go do as they please. One of them gets behind her and gropes her breasts without hesitation.

"Hyaaaah!" Ayane squeaks.

"Ayane-sensei! Your boobs are huuuuge!" the guy says as he starts groping and kneading them.

"D-don't…squeeze them like that…ahhhh~!" The violet haired woman lets out a moan, much to her surprise. _No way! Did I just…_

The other guy reaches his hand down to her skirt and rubs her wet pink panties. "Wow! You're really wet already! You're aroused by this, aren't you~?"

"Haaah…ahhhh…ohhhh~!" Ayane cannot resist the groping or the fingering from those two guys.

It is then that the guy behind her, unbuttons her blazer, plus the shirt under it and freely opens it, exposing her jiggling breasts. Once he removes her pink bra, he proceeds to grope her exposed breasts, plus pinching her nipples.

The other guy keeps on fingering her panties until he decides to go deeper. He digs his fingers inside her womanhood, making the busty teacher throw her head back, letting out a loud moan.

"Does it feel good, Ayane-sensei~?" the guy in front of her says.

"Ahhhh…haaaah…feels…so good!" the female teacher says without thinking. "D-do more to me…please…"

She doesn't know why, but those guys touching her like that just feels very good to her. After all, she did some perverted things with Yuuki before, but never stuff like this. The groping and fingering continue with the other two men just having their penises out and rubbing one out from just watching this scene. It is then that Ayane is about to reach her limit. She shuts her eyes tightly as she clutches onto the guy's shirt, gritting her teeth.

"I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I'm at my limit…haaaahh~!"

"Yes, yeeess~!" the guy in front of her says. "Cum Ayane-sensei! I want to feel those pussy juices~!"

Ayane shakes her head roughly, still clutching on the guy's shirt as the guys grope and finger her at a faster pace until she reaches her climax. She arches her back while screaming in pleasure, letting out a flood of juices onto the guy's hand. She collapses onto the floor on her side once the guys let go. She has never felt something so good since living with Yuuki. In fact, she feels that it's not enough.

"Boys…" she says with a lewd grin as she goes on her back while lifting up her skirt, showing her pussy while spreading her legs wide. "Go on. Do whatever you want to me. Let me feel those things you have~"

The four guys immediately oblige as they take off their pants, exposing their erect penises. One of them spreads out her legs and pokes her pussy with his penis a little.

"Ayane-sensei…I'm going to put it in…" he says while looking up at her. He looks as young as her, but with a kind expression on his face.

Ayane nods to him with a weak smile. "Put it in…please…"

The other two guys point their penises at both sides, taking her hands and guiding them to hold them. She immediately starts to rub them while the one in front of her starts to insert his dick inside. Once it's all the way in, she lets out a loud moan, throwing her head back again. The fourth guy jumps on top of her and takes her breasts, putting his penis between both of them.

"Oh, wow!" the guy on top of her says. "Your boobies are so soft I can't stand it!" He begins to go back and forth, rubbing his penis between her breasts.

Though it's difficult to multi-task, Ayane has no problem. She looks around her as the guys has smiles on their faces, satisfied of touching and feeling Ayane at the same time. The busty teacher returns the smile as she keeps on rubbing their penises and looks up at the guy who doing paizuri, plus the one behind him doing missionary.

 _Wow!_ she thinks. _To think that one's thing is big and thick…it feels so good! The feeling of it rubbing my insides is just…_

"Ayane-sensei!" the guy on top of her leans down to close gaps and partly brushes his lips against hers. "Please…let me kiss you…"

The violet haired woman nods and puckers her lips. Both of them share a slobbery kiss with one another before pulling away and the guy still moves his hips back and forth while Ayane starts rubbing the other two guys' penises at a slight faster pace.

Only after about 10 minutes, the guys are about to reach their limits. The one guy who is thrusting her in the pussy begins to move his hips faster and faster while the other one on top of her does the same.

"Ayane-sensei! I'm cumming!" one of them say.

"Me too!" another says.

Ayane rubs their penises faster and faster as she just lets out loud moans. And then, it's done. The guys ejaculate, letting out huge amounts of semen onto her face and inside her pussy.

The busty teacher pants hard from exhaustion and so do the other guys. But Ayane manages to find the strength to flip over and raise her butt high and putting her fingers on her wet pussy.

"Come on, boys~" she coos with a lewd grin on her face. "Show me some more! Bring me more, please!"

This excites them as they gather around again, this time rotate around clockwise to have a chance to feel the areas they haven't felt before. Once the guy grabs her butt cheeks and shoves his penis inside her, the other guys stand her up, guide her hands to rub their dicks and the other one in front of her puts his penis inside her mouth. He grabs her head and guides her to move it back and forth. Her moans are muffled from the penis inside her mouth, but the feeling of his penis just feels so good.

 _Oh, my!_ she thinks. _One is even inside my mouth! This is amazing! I'm…I'm practically in heaven right now! EH!? Wh-what am I even saying!?_

The guys continue doing their thing continuously, having the time of their lives screwing Ayane like there's no tomorrow. The one in front of her keeps on moving her head back and forth with a grin on his face while the one behind her thrusts his penis back and forth harder this time. It hurts a little, but she is still enjoying it nevertheless. However, all the enjoyment must come to an end as the guys are reaching their limits once again.

"I'm gonna cum inside your mouth!" the guy in front of her grunts. "Ayane-sensei…Ayane-sensei!"

And then, it's done. While all of the men ejaculate on her face and inside her pussy, the guy in front of her ejaculates inside her mouth, releasing a flood of semen. By instinct, the busty teacher swallows it all.

 _I…I drank it!_ she thinks. _I drank it all! Oh, my gosh! It's filing my belly with those sticky stuff!_

Takeda watches in satisfaction, having his own penis get fully erect from watching his boys enjoy their time with the female teacher. As time goes by, the men rotate clockwise over and over each time they ejaculate and Ayane is put in different positions, including when she's just on her rear, sucking, licking and rubbing their penises. He clutches the envelope in his hand while drooling with satisfaction.

After the men rotate for the fourth time, they enjoy their time with the busty teacher once again, once again in a missionary postion. They thrust, and move their hips while Ayane rubs their penises back and forth while turning and licking and sucking them while turning toward the front to lick that one as well. And then…they ejaculate once again, releasing a flood of semen all over her again.

Once the men pull away, the busty teacher pants hard in exhaustion, her arms spread out, unable to move due to the multiple orgasms. However, it's not over just yet. She manages to turn her head from hearing footsteps come toward her, help her up and tip her chin to his level.

"We're not done yet, Ayane-chan," Takeda says.

"T-Takeda…sensei…" She looks down at his fully erect penis.

"I've been waiting for a moment like this," he says. "May I…Ayane-chan~?"

Ayane pants for a moment before looking into his eyes, nodding. "Yes…Takeda-sensei…please…be gentle with me…"

"As you wish." He caresses her cheek, leans in and kisses her passionately.

And then, he gently lies her on her back, spreads her legs wide and pokes her pussy with his penis first. "I'm putting it in…" he says.

"Yes…go ahead…" she says, nodding. "Put it inside me…"

He does so and as he inserts it, the busty teacher's eyes widen at the feeling inside her. _Hyah!_ she thinks. _O-oh, my! It's…it's so big and…thick! Bigger than those men earlier…bigger than…Yuuki-san's….oh, no! I'm so sorry, Yuuki-san! His thing feels too good!_

Once it's all the way in, Takeda starts thrusting, slowly and gently first. The four men just stand back and rub one out while watching their boss have his time with the busty teacher. He thrusts back and forth, grabbing her legs in the process while Ayane just takes it, smiling weakly at the older teacher.

 _His thing…it feels so tight…_ she thinks. _Just…something that big and thick feels so good right now…I'm so sorry, Yuuki-san…_

Takeda leans in to kiss Ayane passionately before pulling away with a smile on his face. The busty teacher returns it as he lets go one of her legs and holds her right leg around his arms tightly while still pumping away.

 _Takeda-sensei…he's just…so gentle with me. It's weird but…I can't help but love it…_

Ayane is put in a few different positions, such as Doggy, Stand up Doggy and then front to back. And the busty teacher enjoys each and every position she is put in. The last position is one where she is against the wall with her leg in the air and him just pumping away. Takeda shares many passionate kisses with the busty teacher while he thrusts his penis into her insides, having the time of his life with her.

It is then that Takeda is about to reach his limit. "Ayane-chan…I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" he grunts as he thrusts faster and faster.

"Haaahhhh….aahhh….yes…please…cum inside me…I'm cumming too!" Ayane moans.

The older teacher continues thrusting until he ejaculates inside Ayane. Floods of semen fill her insides as the busty teacher arches her back, screaming in pleasure. Shortly after, her legs give in and drops on her rear, panting hard. With a smile on his face, he takes out the folder and drops it beside the female teacher.

"You've done well, Ayane-chan," he says. "And as promised, you and Kagami-kun are off the hook."

As he and the other men leave, tears fall freely from Ayane's eyes.

"Thank you…Takeda-sensei…" she says softly as she sobs.

She is very glad that Yuuki is safe by sacrificing her whole body for him. And it was totally worth it.


End file.
